a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system and, more particularly, to a behind-stop type compact photographic lens system having a semi-wide field angle of 63.degree. and aperture ratio F:3.5.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Behind-stop type photographic lens systems generally have a disadvantage that marginal ray becomes insufficient because a part of photographing light is cut.